


The Love By Hypnotic-An alternate ending

by Sparklylittlealoe



Category: The Love By Hypnotic
Genre: Alternate Ending, Babies, Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklylittlealoe/pseuds/Sparklylittlealoe
Summary: Just a short and rough alternative ending for the super cute show The Love By Hypnotic. I obviously don't own this story idea or characters, they're property of the show/writer's/producers whatever, I just imagined a different, totally fluffy ending ( ◜‿◝ )
Relationships: Li Qian/Li Ming Yue
Kudos: 3





	The Love By Hypnotic-An alternate ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hello o((*^▽^*))o  
> This is literally my first day on this site and I'm totally new so bear with me! I mainly wanted to post out of curiosity and I had an alternate ending for the show The Love By Hypnotic so I decided to post this, it's a really cute Chinese drama that I felt deserved a better ending so I wrote one based off event's in the show :) if you haven't watched it please do it's really cute but also you can still probably read this and it should mostly make sense. There will be slight spoilers from the main show.  
> Please give me any notes or suggestions for writing or using the site!  
> P.s. please don't hate too bad I had to come up with Chinese names for 2 children and I'm not knowledged in Chinese language or culture so I came up with the names after a super quick research session online, if they don't make sense or I could do something differently please tell me! ♡

Part 1 - Mingyue's POV  
***A few months after the main story ends***

Sunlight came though my eyelids, too bright and uncomfortable. I began to stir, weak and confused, trying to piece my thoughts together. As my eyes adjusted to the light I noticed a pair of arms around me, holding me tight. I opened my eyes fully and reached a hand out to touch their sleeve.  
"Sir...Li Qian....sir..." My voice came out scratchy, barely a whisper. This time I firmly grasped his sleeve, causing him to wake up.  
"Sir."  
"Mingyue? MINGYUE?!"  
Li Qian sat up, still holding me in his arms and as he looked into my eyes, tears welled up in his own. He couldn't move for a moment, he couldn't even take a breath. Was he still dreaming? Was his wife finally out of her coma?  
He reached a trembling hand out to my cheek, and then started stroking my hair as the reality set in.  
"Mingyue is it really you? Are you okay?"  
Not giving me a chance to answer he quickly grabbed me into a kiss, urgent and full of the love and longing he'd been feeling these past months.  
When he finally let me go we were both crying and laughing, Li Qian once again cupped my cheek and began to speak, quickly filling me in on what exactly had happened.  
"Mingyue, my wife, you have no idea how scared I was...how scared we all were! Zhen used all his resources to call every doctor and buy every medicine he could, Kangle came every day to read to you and tell you the daily gossip around the court, Tangli tirelessly baked, afraid to stop making pastries for even a moment because she wanted her queen to have her favourite sweets when she woke."  
His eyes were burning now but his voice became weak as he spoke the rest.  
"It seems i was the only one who couldn't do anything for you. I was useless without you Mingyue, all I could do was sit here, make sure you were safe. But I couldn't do anything. I was a shell who couldn't even begin to imagine how I would live on without you--"  
He abruptly stopped when i wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest.  
"Im sorry I worried you, but look sir! I'm perfectly fine now!" I flashed a bright smile and threw out my arms as if to say See? Not a single wound!  
Li Qian could see my body was okay, but he knew me well enough by now to see the exhaustion in my eyes. He chuckled to himself and then, after helping me lie back down, stood up and stretched his arms over his head.  
"Promise me you won't get up! You may feel fine but you've been in a coma for a long time, your body is certainly weak." He leaned over the bed and pinched my cheek, his face growing brighter when I gave him a clearly annoyed pout.  
"So just stay put and rest, I'll bring you something to eat, and I'm sure everyone will be rushing to see you when I tell them you're awake." I responded with a simple head nod and watched as Li Qian disappeared through the doors.  
When i heard the doors close i jumped up and ran to my mirror, eager to see my own face. I sighed a breath of relief as my fingers flitted from my hair, to my face and body quickly seeing that I don't look any different.  
"I was worried I'd be an old lady by now, the way Li Qian was talking made it sound like I've been sleeping for years. I would guess it's only been a few months, Li Qian is always exaggerating it wasn't even that bad!" I muttered to myself trying to calm my heart. I played brave in front of Li Qian, I didn't want my husband to keep worrying especially now that i was awake, yet i couldn't help feeling deeply unsettled deep in my bones. Suddenly covered in a layer of goosebumps I went through my fuzzy memories trying to piece together what happened. The last thing i remembered was me and Li Qian clinging to each other desperately, crying and comforting as we prepared to face death together. But when Huixin moved forward my mind went blank and I stepped into the path of the blade. After that my next memory is waking up to Li Qian, and although I'm relieved to know we we're both safe i couldn't ignore the voice in the back of my head telling me just how close to death i actually came. Suddenly feeling weak and tired i couldn't even find the energy to go back to bed, and so i fell asleep at the table with my head on my arms...

Part 2 - Li Qians POV  
*** A few hours later ***

Anyone would have easily mistaken King and Queen Zi's chambers for a lively tavern. A group of young people were running in and out with large trays of food, hanging up lights and decorations and filling the room with flowers and healing incense... Although contrary to the energetic scene outside there wasn't a single peep coming from any one of them.  
"Shhh! Put that one over there, be careful when you put it down! Don't let the cups rattle. And Kangle stop rushing around so much, you're going to drop the censers* and wake the Queen. Tanli, all of Mingyue's favourite treats are here, just one more batch of pastries should be enough."  
I was scolding my friends and sister for disturbing the Mingyue's rest, but really I couldn't wait for her to wake up and wished i could just do so now.  
Earlier, when i came back to the room i found Mingyue asleep on the table in front of her mirror. I carefully set down the tray i had been holding and lifted her in my arms, bringing her back to bed. I brought the blanket up and tucked her in, holding onto one of her hands.  
"I knew you were exhausted my love, sleep now and when you wake up we'll celebrate everything you've missed and you'll eat all your favourite dishes and drink until you can't eat anymore. I told Kangle now that you've woken up and she's informing Zhen and Jinyu. Rest as long as you need to, we'll be here when you're ready."  
"Li Qian....LI QIAN!"  
someone's voice broke through my thoughts and I blinked a few times as i looked to who was speaking.  
"I think this is enough Li Qian, even if we brought the whole palace over there wouldn't be enough people to eat all this food." Zhen spread his arms and raised an eyebrow challenging me to argue, but of course I couldn't. As I looked around the room i had to admit that Zhen, Jinyu, Kangle and Tanli did an amazing job...The tables were covered with fresh and shiney pastries in every colour, hot soups, meats and lots of Xiyue wines, all Mingyue's favourites. There were long strands of flowers hanging on the walls, huge vases in every corner and flower petals covering the floor, giving the room such beautiful colour and fragrance. The final gift was on a table of it's own, a vase with flowers different from the rest and two cups sat surrounded by candles. It was the tea that I promised to make Mingyue with flowers I picked myself after i returned from peace talks with Xiyue...but what happened during those talks left me unable to keep my promise, therefore i prepared the tea specially to give Mingyue after she woke from her coma.  
I was still appreciating my friends hard work when I heard Mingyue stir. Rushing over, I sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her arm to help her sit up. Mingyue looked back and forth from my face to the beautifully done up room with wide eyes before finally resting her eyes on the group smiling and staring at her.  
"Kangle! Tanli! Zhen! Jinyu! Did you guys do this?" Mingyue said while slowly standing up. I put an arm around her waist keeping her feet steady on the floor as we walked over to our friends. Kangle's smile shook and she finally broke down and ran to Mingyue. She clamped both her hands around one of Mingyue's and looked up at her face as tears started falling from her eyes.  
"9th-sister-in-law I missed you so much I was so worried I thought no one would ever drink with me again! And 9th-brother-in-law was so protective of you he got mad at me when I visited every day" she said shooting an icy side eye at me.  
"And you missed an opportunity to be my partner in crime!" She leaned over to whisper in Mingyue's ear  
"Me and Zhen teamed up to make Jinyu admit his feelings! He begged father not to marry me off and marry me to him instead!" Kangle stepped back and giggled, linking her arm with Mingyue's and promised to share the whole story later. With Kangle supporting one side and me on the other Mingyue walked to the center of the room where we had set up a large table to spend the night feasting and having fun.  
As we drank into the night we reminisced emotionally on the events of the past few months. Mingyue learned that Huixin admitted to all her crimes, she was exiled never to return and while Mingyue couldn't help but feel uneasy that she was still walking free in this world, she knew she'd be safe so long as Li Qian was with her. She heard how Li Qian spent every second he could by her side, making sure she was safe and comfortable. Tanlis voice chimed in as she handed Mingyue a tray of sweets.  
"My princess, here! I was so worried about you, I couldn't stop making your favourite pastries, I was sure that if I could just keep making them you'd eventually smell them and wake up. I bet you missed these!" She said waving the fresh and soft treats under her nose. Mingyue grabbed on and licked her lips before biting into it. She smiled and touched Tanlis cheek.  
"Of course I missed these! I dreamed often about eating Tanlis cooking." She smiled and finished the pastry, licking the crumbs off her lips. Finally, she turned to Kangle, who immediately started blushing.  
"Sooooo? Come on! you promised me the full story." She teased Kangle before looking at Jinyu  
"Or should I just ask your Hussssband?"  
The rest of the table burst into laughter watching Kangle and Jinyu blush at each other. They took turns telling the story, arguing with each other about how it happened the whole time. From what Mingyue could gather, Kangle had grown tired of Jinyu ignoring her advances and so, together with Zhen, she came up with a plan to make Jinyu jealous and realize his feelings. After a few failures they got through to Jinyu, who threw himself at the feet of the emperor and begged him not to send Princess Kangle to get married. The Emperor chased him off but just days later the Emperor called Jinyu back and gave him permission to seek Kangle's hand. What Jinyu didn't know was the emperor always planned on marrying Jinyu and Kangle, they had grown up together and were a good match after all. But that day when Jinyu rushed to beg him just proved to the Emperor that now was the time to move forward with it. Then just days before Mingyue woke up Jinyu confessed his feelings and made a lifelong promise to care for her. Their wedding was still months away but Kangle looked as if she would collapse from excitement. Jinyu and Kangle may bicker and argue but everyone knew just how in love they were and knew they were meant to be.  
Mingyue rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes, she was full with food and stories and she wanted to fall asleep here listening to her friends.. Smiling down at her peaceful face I placed my arm around her and she drifted off listening to her friends discuss their wedding.  
*censers are those pretty, ornamental covered incense burners

Part 3 - Narrative  
*** 5 months later ***

It was finally spring in Beixuan, after a long winter the light breezes, warm sun and fragrant flowers were welcomed by everyone. Life had started to get back to normal these past few months... Mingyue and Li Qian learned to stop living on edge, there had been no sight or mention of Huixin and they truly started to feel like they could be carefree in love again. Li Qian had been made king, his father still kept the official title in order to help Li Qian settle in, but it wasn't long before he was able to step back leaving his capable son to take care of the land and it's people. Li Qian was often busy with official business so Mingyue had been spending her time helping to plan Kangle's wedding. It was still months away, but Kangle could waste no time to make sure every detail was perfect. Kangle's wedding outfit had been picked up early as she wanted to show off to her 9th-sister-in-law.  
"Can I sleep in this? Can I wear this forever? I don't think I ever want to take it off." Kangle was mesmerised by her reflection, but anyone would have been. I had to give Zheng credit for his work... Jinyu oversaw the dress being made for his future wife, but only with the help of the best seamstress and the best materials Zhen could employ. Kangle was quite the beauty, pale skin snow white and creamy against the silky, deep red material which had gold thread woven throughout and made her sparkle every time her dress fluttered. She had a beautiful, elaborate headpiece, gold and jewels hanging off her wrists and fingers. No one would deny that Kangle makes a breathtaking bride.  
There was a knock at the door and Li Qian peeked in. He saw Mingyue and Kangle giggling together, and he felt a flood of warmth in his heart. Half a year ago he was so close to losing everything, but now he's truly happy and safe with everyone he loves, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. As Li Qian stepped into the room Kangle ran over to him, spinning around as she exclaimed "look! Don't I look beautiful!" She couldn't stop moving and admiring the way her clothes glittered. Li Qian just gave her a smile and a pat on the head. Mingyue suddenly realized that if Li Qian was here it must mean it's night time, and suddenly feeling drained decided it was time to go home. Noticing his wife standing up Li Qian rushed over and held both her arms, helping her stand from the table  
"Li Mingyue! How many times have I told you don't strain yourself! I'll help you get around, and when I can't be there during the day let Diwu Cheng help you. DON'T send him away like you did today." Li Qian was strict lately but no one blamed him, he was after all just being protective. He placed a hand on her still small baby bump and and flashed a huge smile.  
"You don't get to argue with me until our child is born, I will feed you as much as I want and I will make sure you rest as much as possible and I'll make sure you and our child end up safe and happy in my arms."  
Mingyue still couldn't believe she was pregnant, they had already told the news to everyone, and Kangle was so happy to find out she would become an aunt. She had said this was the best wedding gift she could have got. Of course Mingyue and Li Qians fathers hoped for a son, and publicly Li Qian said the same, but when they were alone all Li Qian could talk about was wanting a little princess. He joked about having a little ill mannered, brave ball of energy who takes after her mother in all ways. Kangle came over to hug Mingyue good bye, and touched her belly and wished the baby a good night. As they walked home together they happily talked about their future. Feeling warm in each other's presence and watching the life they created grow.

Part 4 - Mingyue's POV  
*** 3 months later *** 

It was finally the day of the wedding. Everything had been planned and set up perfectly. Nobles and Royals from all kingdoms had been arriving for days to attend the wedding of Princess Kangle. It was early fall and I was heavily pregnant, my due date arriving any day. I knew Li Qian wanted me to stay home today but i refused to be bed ridden and miss my sisters wedding. It was not an event that could be postponed, so instead Kangle moved all the wedding preparations to Zi house so I could help her get ready.  
"9th-sister-in-law, you know, I've put this outfit on hundreds of times since it was made months ago but It never feels any less special." She turned with a serious expression on her face  
"9th-sister-in-law will you really be okay?" Kangle sat down next to me careful not to crumple the delicate fabric of her outfit. Placing a hand on my huge bump she continued.  
"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you guys because of me. I really want you to be part of my wedding too so how about I speak to Li Qian about pushing it bac--"  
I playfully shoved a bit of pastry into kangle's mouth to stop her talking, laughing at the look on her face and the crumbs falling from her lips.  
"Kangle, I've been planning this every step of the way with you, plus were sisters I'm not missing your wedding!" I finished my sentence firmly by banging my fist on the table and immediately felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Kangle noticed and sat up, suddenly alert.  
"What's wrong?? 9th-sister-in-law please be okay!" Kangle was frantic but I smiled and calmed her. Since falling pregnant everyone had been overly protective, making sure I wasn't even slightly uncomfortable.  
"Shh it's okay, im just close to having the baby, but don't even think it! There's no way you'll stop me from watching you get married..." I paused and chewed my lip for a moment before grabbing kangle's hand.  
"Also, please don't tell your brother...I started getting this pain yesterday but I know if I told him he wouldn't let me leave home." I noticed Kangle looking skeptical so I reassured her more.  
"No need to worry, I spoke to multiple doctors, I'll know exactly when the baby is coming, I promise I won't lie to you!" I pinched her cheek lightly and held out my hands so Kangle could help me stand.  
"Come now, let's fix your makeup, it's almost time to leave for the ceremony."  
A few hours later we arrived at the palace, where hundreds of Royals and commoners alike were settling in for the grand wedding. After a hug and some words of encouragement kangle's ladies took her into the palace, she looked back at me with a huge smile and waved before turning back again. Li Qian had sent Diwu Cheng to help me into the place. He would have preferred to help himself but now that he was King he couldn't always act as free as he wanted, especially during important event's like this.  
As Diwu Cheng walked me to the head table where Li Qian was already sitting all the guests greeted me with words of blessings and good fortune for our child. By the time we made it to the head table Li Qian was standing with his arm outstretched, Diwu Cheng passed my weight over and Li Qian helped me sit behind the table. Being heavily pregnant left me with little energy and I was flushed by the time I sat down. I felt another sharp pain flash thorough my body but just gritted my teeth and and breathed through it, after all it wasn't a lie when I told Kangle I spoke to doctors and would know when it's time....it's just that maybe I downplayed how close I think it is. But the wedding won't take long and by then I can have Li Qian quietly take me home, that's my plan and I intend to follow through.  
"Mingyue? Are you sure you're okay?" Placing a cautious hand on my stomach, Li Qian looked at me concerned.  
"I promise I'm fine! I don't know why I've just had no energy lately. Remember the doctors said everything is okay I'm just dealing with a tough pregnancy. Let's not worry about it for now, look! It's almost time to start the ceremony!"  
The palace guards indicating that the couple was arriving came at the perfect time! I was sure Li Qian was about to pick me up run home with me in his arms, that wouldn't have been good for anyone.  
The guests all turned to watch the couple walk down the aisle. Rich, warm autumn light danced on the gold threads of the wedding outfits making it seem as if Kangle and Jinyu were covered in stardust. Everyone was whispering about how beautiful the couple was, and I felt tears in my eyes when I made eye contact with Kangle. We had been through so much, and Kangle was someone who was always on my side. I was so happy to be here for her on such a big day.  
"Princess Kangli and Song Jinyu greeting King Zi, Queen Zi." They bowed to us, then to each other and the guests. The ceremony was beautiful and flashed quickly before my eyes and before I knew it, the time had come for the couple to kiss and leave to their bridal chamber. As they kissed everyone stood to cheer, and forgetting I was close to labour, also tried to stand. The pains I had been feeling the past few days were nothing compared to this, and I couldn't stop the pained howl that came from my mouth. The celebration stopped as all eyes turned up to us.  
"Mingyue! Mingyue what's wrong talk to me! Oh god please don't let there be anything wrong!" Li Qian was crying and worried looking for an answer but I couldn't respond through the pain. Kangle rushed over and dropped down by me telling Li Qian the situation. After realizing I was about to have the baby Li Qian sprang into action, quickly commanding everyone and forming a plan  
"Diwu Cheng! Tell the palace guards to prepare the palanquin!* Zhen come help me carry Mingyue! He looked at Kangle, then Jinyu who nodded his head and turned to address the crowd  
"Everyone, everyone! Thank you so much for attending our wedding, all your wishes and gifts are more than we ever wished for, please enjoy the festivities we've prepared but I'm afraid we won't be able to celebrate with you tonight. My new bride and I need to help attend to our brother and his wife. Queen Zi is about to give birth! Please understand, we'll make sure to see you all off when the time comes!"  
There were a few murmurs from the crowd until one guest bellowed the news  
"QUEEN ZI IS IN LABOUR! SPREAD THE WONDERFUL NEWS, PRAY FOR GOOD HEALTH AND FORTUNE FOR THE ROYAL CHILD!"  
Some people ran through the courtyard informing anyone they saw about the news, while the rest parted to make way as I was carried out by Li Qian and Zhen. What seemed like minutes later we were home and a crowd had gathered outside our Zi house gates. We were flooded with wishes for good fortune as we walked into the house and I found Tanli waiting for us nervously, she took the arm that Zhen was supporting and helped take me to the bed. Tanli immediately placed a cool cloth on my head and gave me soothing teas, which was a nice calming contrast to how frantic Li Qian was. He looked like he was on the verge of tears and wouldn't stop asking me what to do. Suddenly Kangle burst through the door and dropped by my bedside, grabbing my hand  
"9th-sister-in-law! Are you in pain? Tanli! Pass me that basin, I'll rinse her cloth."  
She carefully placed a fresh, cool cloth on my forehead and smiled at me  
"The doctors 9th brother called should be here any moment, Zheng and Jinyu are waiting outside with everyone else, and there's a whole group of people from around the court praying for health and good fortune for you and your child, so just focus on bringing this little baby to meet us!" I stroked her cheek and thanked her just as the doctor and his assistant came in  
"I'll be fine, I've got tanli and Li Qian, the doctors are here now, it's still your wedding night, go wait with your husband. Li Qian will announce the news when it's time."  
She huffed a little but gave in, but not before making sure I understood that she wasn't leaving, she'd be waiting just outside. Suddenly I was in blinding pain the doctors sprang into action. as the pain started to get worse, I could barely stand it anymore. My vision became blurry and I felt my body sinking. I faintly heard Li Qian calling for me, begging me not to go, and then everything was quiet.  
*palanquin was the closest name I could find for those bigger, covered, carried carts we see in dramas but I'm still not sure if it is the proper term. For the broad term Google "litters for transport"

Part 5 - Mingyue's POV  
*** 2 hours later *** 

My eyes opened to a dark and quiet room. When i tried to breath a sharp gasp came out, my body sore as if I'd been thrown off a horse. I lifted my head and saw Li Qian sleeping half on the bed and half on the floor, gripping my hand. I suddenly remembered that I had been in labour and quickly reached for my stomach, starting to panic wondering where my baby went. I looked around the room and breathed a sigh when I saw Tanli holding my child, singing a lullaby. The happiest tears flooded over my cheeks, and I shook Li Qian awake, wanting to make sure this wasn't a dream.  
"Mingyue! Oh thank god you're okay. When will you stop worrying me like that. In the future you're not ever allowed to make me feel like I might lose you again, promise me."  
But before I had a chance to respond he hugged me tight and planted kisses all over my cheeks and neck,  
"Would you like to meet our child?" He said as tanli brought over a teeny little baby wrapped up in silk.  
Tanli handed the child to me and Li Qian broke out in the brightest smile. He whispered, almost too quiet for even me to hear, "I got my princess."  
Tears once again spilled from my eyes as I touched my daughter's face  
"Hi there, precious girl." I said between giggles and sniffles. Looking back between her perfect little face and Li Qian, I noticed that he was practically vibrating in place like a kid on a sugar high, while giving him a skeptical side I asked what was up when he giddily informed me that there was a surprise. Not having the tiniest idea of what it could be, Li Qian called out for Kangle and as the doors opened I saw Sikong Zhen, Song Jinyu and Kangle walk into the room, Kangle was holding something but I couldn't tell what from this far.  
"Kangle! You're an aunt! Come meet your niece. And bring me that present you're holding, you're not doing a good job of hiding it!" I laughed at her as she made her way over, and I noticed the bundle in her arms wiggle. Finally a little fist slipped free of the fabric and Kangle tipped her arms to show me a second baby, just as small and beautifully featured as the baby in my own arms. Umsure of what was happening I looked from face to face waiting for an explanation.  
"Mingyue, we've been blessed. We have 2 babies! And he's a boy. We have a son and a daughter, my queen you've done so well!"  
He gently took the second bundle from Kangle and sat closer to me, both of my children in view. Still I was confused  
"What do you mean...."  
Jinyu spoke up while Li Qian was snuggling our tiny son.  
"You've been carrying twins, that's why you struggled through the pregnancy, we only found out after you lost consciousness."  
Kangle excitedly took over  
"Your son was delivered and the doctor could immediately tell something wasn't right, and that's when  
Your daughter made her arrival and shocked everyone. You should have heard the whole village thanking the gods for their blessings when Li Qian announced the news!"  
Everyone took turns holding the babies, singing and cooing over them, touching their perfectly round, soft cheeks. Before we realized it hours had passed and eventually everyone returned home. It was just me, Li Qian and our precious twins. It was unbelievable to both of us that we were now parents to a little prince and princess.  
"Do you have any ideas for names?" Li Qian asked softly  
I thought for a moment, the name's suddenly appearing bright and clear in my head  
"She will be Zi Mei Xing*, our beautiful star, and He will be Zi Hao Yáng*, our perfect sun."  
I smiled proudly at Li Qian while he thought, and then he whispered  
"Mei Xing and Hao Yáng, the moon and star of our lives..."  
He smiled lovingly and kissed my forehead, silently confirming our children's names. We were excitedly discussing Hao Yáng and Mei Xings future when I noticed Li Qian grow quiet  
"Sir? Are you sleeping?" I asked, reaching out to touch his cheek.  
"He must be exhausted." I thought.  
I let out a sigh and started thinking about how we got here, when my second brother told me I'd marry into Beixuan I wasn't happy. I lived for my freedom. Hunting and drinking was my lifestyle and I couldn't imagine spending my days as a wife. I don't remember exactly when I started holding this place and it's people close to my heart but now I know there's no where else I'd ever fit in more. We had to fight hard to get here, no one trusted us or our hearts but after all the hardships we faced, this peaceful life is even more beautiful. I looked over at my husband with our little girl asleep on his chest, I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I looked at my perfect little family, feeling warm and complete I drifted off, the four of us sleeping soundly long into the morning.  
*I spent a while searching Chinese names but there's A LOT more to putting a Chinese name together then I realized, I tried my best I hope the names are good! 

*** Special Chapter, 6 years later ***  
Mingyue's pov

"A-Yáng, A-Xing come eat!"  
I placed all the dishes I made on the table, looking at my work happily with my hands on my hips. Letting out a sigh I turned to the window.  
"Once again it seems I'll have to go collect them." I sounded annoyed but I couldn't be happier, I looked out in the yard at the happy scene of Li Qian running around with our children. It had been six years since they arrived, and since then we've settled into our lives as parents. We moved into Talan* house so Hao Yáng and Mei Xing could grow up with a little more freedom and peace rather than growing with the rules of the palace. Li Qian appointed an official stand in for political duties, it was a boy he knew from childhood who spent his days studying literature and politics, which allowed Li Qian to spend much more time with us. He still had to attend official business and approve any orders or laws, but at least my husband wasn't stuck at the palace all day, unable to raise our children.  
At 6 years old our babies already had bold personalities and were beginning to learn skills. Mei Xing was my little medical Princess, when she was younger we tried teaching her to hunt, but after trapping a rabbit Mei Xings heart broke and she cried for 3 days. When she finally stopped she came to me and Li Qian and insisted that she wanted to learn medicine, she didn't want to cause any pain or loss to even the animals, so these past years Mei Xing has been learning to pick and process medicinal plants to aid all kinds illnesses. Hao Yáng is a little Li Qian through and through, he's all brains and steadiness. He loves practicing martial arts with his father and he's always reading and reciting something.  
I walked out into the yard and saw my children side-by-side on the swing that Li Qian had built me. Still sturdy and bright red, he pushed our children as their laughs floated in the air.  
"Higher daddy higher! I'm gonna give Yáng Yáng the sun! Just like his name!" My little girl was always insisting that one day, she'd give the sun to her brother. That was his name afterall so it must belong to him.  
"And I'll give Xing the stars!"  
Hao Yáng was the perfect example of a big brother, he may only be minutes older but he's adamant and fierce when it comes to protecting his sister. If she fought with other kids he would tell them off and take Mei Xing to play elsewhere, if she fell and scraped her knee he would pull a piece of candy from his pocket and clean up her wound. If she woke up from a bad dream he'd dry her tears and sing her to sleep. Hao Yáng took after Li Qian in that way as well, wanting to always defend and protect his family.  
Breaking free from my thoughts I walked over to the swing  
"Mommy!" Both kids jumped off the swing and ran over to hug me, Li Qian looked over and smiled  
"A-Yáng, A-Xing come eat supper." I stroked their hair and laughed at Li Qian  
"You didn't hear me? Humph, it's like you don't appreciate all the work I've put into cooking." I faked annoyance and Li Qian came to my side, placing a kiss on the top of my head.  
"Now come! Kangle and Jinyu are bringing your cousin's over tonight so let's eat and prepare for our guest, hm?"  
As Li Qian took Mei Xings hand and I took Hao Yáng, the four of us went back home, knowing that this was as close to a perfect heaven as we could find on earth.  
*There was an old inn that she turned into a home in the show. This is that place, but I can't remember the exact name, I believe it was Talan so that's what I'm going with!


End file.
